crusaders_of_the_lost_idolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Idols
Idols are objects received by using the "Reset the World" ability, usually by Nate Dragon or an alternate Crusader in his bench slot. (Note: Some objectives that restrict the Crusaders available may use alternates to Reset the World, like Fire Phoenix or Merci, the Mad Wizard, these are listed in the objective description.) Each idol gives an additive boost of 3% to DPS and 1% to gold drops. Some Campaign Objectives are locked until a required number of idols has been met. Idols can be spent on talents, though these idols will continue to provide their boost to DPS and gold. Initially, idols can be received for every 500 crusader levels on reset, but Talents will increase the idols gained. For example, Efficient Crusading (a Tier 2 talent) reduces the Crusader levels requires for idols, while the Idols Over Time (Tier 4) talent upgrade, adds extra idols at 1.25% per hour per level since the last reset. Previously, certain platforms offered a 25% idols bonus when resetting by watching an ad, but this feature has since been disabled, and a 25% 'passive' bonus is now given regardless of the platform where the game is played. =Bonus Idols= After completed the 11th Objectives in Tier 2 of the basic campaigns, Bonus Idols from bosses can be dropped after area 100 in the respective Free Play, increasing in amounts at higher areas. For example, World's Wake offers the Waking Up objective, which unlocks Bonus Idols for the World's Wake Free Play. Similar objectives in other campaigns will unlock Bonus Idols, and each one increases the amount of idols dropped by 25%. Bonus Idols can also be found in Event Free Play objectives once Awaken the Dragon has been completed. With all Bonus Idol boosting objectives completed, the base value is increased 200% (which is the same as multiplying by 3). =Event Idol Buff= Events now apply a bonus to idols earned by all players in Event objectives. Every time a player resets on an event campaign (including event Free Play), their completed areas are added to the global total. As this total passes certain milestones, the potency of the buff increases. This buff applies to all resets on event campaigns, and the current amount is displayed in the information page for that event in the game. (Resets in other campaigns are not affected.) The Idol buff is applied before Bonus Boss Idols, like normal Idol buffs. Occasionally, the new milestone is reached before the game has updated the displayed amount, resulting in more idols than expected. Note that when the event ends, the Idol buff is still applied when an event objective is in progress. =Free Play Bonus= The Free Play Bonus gives you extra Idols (including Bonus Idols) whenever you reset from a non-Event Free Play. Each campaign's Free Play has its own bonus that builds up over time. Resetting from a Free Play will increase the bonus of other Free Plays based on the number of areas you completed, with 1% added for every 250 areas completed in that Free Play. Additionally, each Free Play's bonus increases by 5% every day, at midnight GMT/UTC (even if the Free Play is in progress). The maximum bonus starts at 50%, but can be increased up to 100% with the tier 6 talent, Big Earner. =Other Idol Bonuses= There are other ways to increase the amount of idols gained. One is through the Challengers' Warehouse, by purchasing the "Week-Long Idol Buff" which adds 25% to idols earned from Resets. Another is by purchasing chests with real money to gain the Empowered Crusading buff, this increases idols earned from Resets by 50% for 3 days (up to 9 days with the Endurance Training talent). Finally, idol buffs are sometimes available as limited time promotions, part of packaged sales with other items, or as a code given by the developers. Category:Browse